Flame of Gold
by Trinity Tomoe
Summary: No summary but i hope you like it
1. Prologue

Flame of Gold  
  
By: Trinity Tomoe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; but Sailor Star and Universe are co- owned by myself and my fiancee.  
  
Summary: With the other scouts on vacation, what happens when four of the only eight still in town vanish.What will happen when they meet old enemies, then are forced to fight against one another? Gotta Read & See.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Bye guys. Have Fun!" Serena said as she watched her friends board their plane for summer vacation.  
  
"We will meatball head. 'Light', keep her out of trouble, will ya." Haruka said as she stepped onto the tarmac.  
  
"Sure thing Windy. Just don't 'blow' while you're away." Nicki replied as she and the others waved.  
  
"It's too bad we all have summer jobs. I really would have liked to go to Hawaii with them." Hotaru said as she watched the plane taxi then take off.  
  
"Me too, but you can't forget they payed for our winter vacation while they stayed here. So we pay for summer while they go." Lita said as she stretched and looked around the terminal.  
  
"Yeah especially since it took us two days and ten sleeping pills to get Lita through the flight." Raye said as she held Serena close.  
  
"Let's go guys. Andy and Darien are waiting and I've got work in an hour." Serena said as she stepped out of Raye's embrace.  
  
"I swear you guys act like children. 'Pyro' stop picking on 'Lightning'. 'Princess' is right we all have jobs to get to." Rika said as she straightened her leather jacket, pulled her keys out of her pocket and headed for the parking lot.  
  
As the others scrambled to catch up, someone bumped into Rika knockoing her off balance.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Rika exclaimed as she grabbed the coat of the person who bumped into her.  
  
"Excuse me." the young man said as he turned to help her up.  
  
"Do I know you, sir?" Rika asked as she tried to get a better look at the man who ran into her.  
  
The young man in question removed his sunglassesand a gasp was heard from Raye and Serena.  
  
"Jedite, what are you doing here? I thought we got rid of you and the other nega-verse scum." Raye said as she slowly stepped in front of Serena, and Lita and Hotaru stepped behind Rika.  
  
"If you ladies would come with me all will be explained." he said as he stared into Rika's eyes.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, Rika turned to look at the others and waited for the answer. As the others signaled yes, Rika turnedback to him and nodded for him to lead the way. 


	2. Chapter 1

Flame of Gold  
  
By: Trinity Tomoe  
  
Disclaimers: In Prologue  
  
A.N. I would like to thank my friend for letting me use her poem. It'll be used in later chapters. Thanks a lot Ryia-chan. Arigatou gozimasu!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
IN THE NEGAVERSE  
  
"Master Charon, our forces are ready and awaiting your orders." said one of the figures kneeling infront of three ornate thornes.  
  
Looking to his left and his right, Charon smiled. "Excellent. Soon the power will be ours, right brothers."  
  
"Right." Diemos and Io chorused as they watched Earth from their palace in what remains of the nega-verse.  
  
IN JAPAN.  
  
Jedite stopped in the airport parking lot and looked around. "Ladies, which one of you is the driver?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Nicki questioned.  
  
"One; I don't have a car and two; we need to speak to the Earth prince and his guardian." Jedite said as he looked back at them.  
  
"Wait a minute, you said we. Who's we?" Serena said as she stepped up beside him.  
  
"Yes , your highness, we." replied a voice as three shadows moved in front of them. Bowing slightly, the three stepped into the light.  
  
Before Serena or Raye could reply, Rika ran forward and jumped on one of them. "Nephlite, I heard about your little tussle with the princess, but I'm glad you came to your senses in the end." she said as she hugged him.  
  
Nicki smiled and shook her head. "Always the same." she muttered. "Zoi, Mal, good to see you."  
  
"Always a pleasure, Starra." Zoisite and Malachite replied.  
  
"You mean you know them?!" Raye, Lita, and Serena shouted.  
  
"Of course,. How could we not know the former Earth Generals and our current brothers-in-arms." Nicki said as she walked over to stand by Hotaru. "Why so quiet, 'Firefly'?"  
  
Hotaru grinned. "Now I know why Rika just hugged Nephlite."  
  
Serena, Lita, and Raye gave her a blank look. "Why's that?" Raye asked.  
  
"Easy. What name did you say Nephlite went by when he was on Earth to get energy?"  
  
"Micheal Stanton.... and your point is." Lita said.  
  
Serena laughed as it finally made sense. "Everyone I would like you to meet Micheal and Rika Stanton, a.k.a. Prince Nephlite and Princess Marika. The only two people to be in both the Earth and the Moon's Royal Guard and the only two people to ever play a prank on my mother."  
  
Lita and Raye laughed. "I remember, they replaced the silver crystal with a regular diamond." Raye said.  
  
"I had never seen the queen so livid. She split them up after that." Lita said.  
  
"True, but she did ask us to test the security around the crystal. Not our fault it failed." Nephlite said.  
  
"Anyway, we better go. We start work today, Right guys." Rika said as she hurried to the van they'd borrowed from Andy.  
  
"Unfortunately she's right." Raye and Jedite said simultaniously.  
  
Laughing softly, they all piled into the van and Rika drove them back to the Crown Arcade. 


	3. Chapter 2

Flame of Gold Chapter 2  
Written by: Trinity Tomoe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. I just like to write about them.  
  
A.N. all warnings in prologue.  
  
  
IN THE NEGAVERSE  
  
While Charon was busy with the generals, Io and Diemos were busy training their youma. "Come on, fight back" Diemos yelled as he blocked yet another blow from one of the many youma.  
Io laughed and continued sparring with his own youma. "Having problems, 'lil bro'." he said as he landed a blow on the closest youma while dodging a blast from another.  
"Not really, but we need to end this soon and join Charon." Diemos said as he pointed his weapon at the jewel in the last youma's shoulder.  
Smiling wickedly, they both made their way toward the throne room.  
"Prince Charon, this section of Earth is guarded by eleven female warriors. How will we know which ones to bring back?" General Seth asked as the rest of the guards also voiced their opinions.  
At this time, Io and Diemos walked in. "What have we missed?," they said simultaniously as they took their place on either side of Charon.  
Charon looked over at his siblings and smiled. "Seth just asked how will they know which three women to bring back because this section of the planet is guarded by eleven such women."  
Diemos nodded. "The three we want have certain powers. The Moon, Saturn, and the Universe in general are the source of their powers."  
Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open. "Brothers, I told you once before, I Want The Earth Prince!" Callisto exclaimed as she walked up and sat down beside Io.  
"Very well Calli, you shall have your precious Prince." Diemos said as continued working on their plan.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys, I know its been a while but I've got several projects in the works. Also work and Family complications are slowing me down as well, but I'm back so be prepared for an onslought of fic chapters from me. Sorry its short but I ya just gotta love cliff hangers. 


End file.
